spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Languages
The following are the known languages that appear in universe. List of languages *Aldmeris *Akaviri *Ayleidoon (Ayleid)The Vanishing Crux *Banthan *Daedric (has own alphabet) *Dragon Language (Dragonish/Dovahzul) *Dunmeri (name) *Dwemeris''Dwarven Writings'' *Ehlnofex *Falmer *Giantish *Goblin''Sacred Rites of the Stonechewers'' *Harpy''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock'' *Impish''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Summerset Isles'' *Jel (Argonian) The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Black Marsh *Kothringi Language : Dialogue with Drillk *Lamia's language''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Hammerfell'The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell'' *Nedic *Nordic *Orcish *Old BreticBroken Diamonds *Ta'agra (Khajiiti)Ahzirr Traajijazeri (sometimes simply called "Khajiiti")Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh *Tamrielic (Standard language) *Tsaesci *Yoku/Yokudan (Old Redguard) Akaviri *"Syffim" – "Mercenaries/Fighters" Aldmeris *"Ada" – "Spirit." Found in ''Et'Ada'' and Ehln'ada.' *"Ae" – "Is/equal to/and" *"Ae-" – "Positive" prefix (ontological assertion) *"Aedra" – "Ancestors" *"Aka" – "Dragon" *"Ald" – "Ancient," "Old" *"Aldmer" – "Ancient/Old Ones" *"Aldmeris" – "Elven" *"Altadoon" – "Weapon" *"Alt" – "High"The Annotated Anuad'Before the Ages of Man'Mysterious Akavir'' *"Altmer" – "High Ones" *"Altmora" – "The Elder/High Wood" *"Akavir" – "Dragon Land" *"Arcta" – "To face" Brad Derrick's ESO forum comment *"Bos" – "Green," "Forest" *"Chi-" – "Changed-" *"Chim" – "Change" *"Chimer" – "The Changed Ones/Elves" *"Dae" – "Is not/ not equal to" *"Dae-" – Negative prefix *"Daedra" – "Not our ancestors/Not a god" *"Dra" – "Ancestors," "God" *"Doon" – Related to "Fight" or "War." Found in Alta'doon and Ghar'doon'i'' *"Dun" – "Dark" *"Dunmer" – "The Dark Ones/Elves" *"Dwe" – "Deep," "Secret" *"Dwemer" – "The Deep/Secret Ones," "The Ones of the Depths"Dwarves, v1'' *"Ehln-" – "Ancestral" *"Ehlnada" – "Ancestors" (Literally ancestral spirit) *"Fevel" – "Weakness" *"Ghardooni" – "Invaders" *"Kan" – "To dare" *"Malatanya" – "Truth of Life" *"Malatu" – "Truth" *"Man"/"Men" – "Human(s)," "Man"/"Men" *"Manmer," "Menmer" – "Half Blooded One(s)" (referring to the first Bretons) *"Metanane" – "To have chosen" *"Mer" – "People" ("Elves") *"Mora" – "Wood" *"Nu" – "We," "Us" *"Orsimer" – "Orc" *"Orsinium" – "Orc-Town"Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions *"Resdayniil" – "Resdayn Folk" *"Tamriel" – "Dawn's Beauty" *"Tarcel" – "To resist" *"Udhendra Nibenu" – "Father of the Niben"Father of the Niben *"Welkynd" – (Welkynd Stones) "Heaven Stone" (literal meaning: "Sky Child")Magic from the Sky *"Vane" – "For" *"Varla" – (Varla Stones) "Star" *"Vengha" – "To venerate/adore" *"Vir" – "Land" *"Ye" – "And" Ayleidoon The Ayleid language is believed to be a variation of "Old Cyrodiilic" rather than Tamrielic.The Wild Elves *"Admia" – "Ancestors"Ayleid Inscriptions Translated *"Adonai" – "Lordly" *"Aldmeris" – "Elven" *"Alasil" – "Vision"Nilata Search Plan *"Amaraldane" – "Heralds" *"Anyammis" – "Life" *"Aurane" – "Heard" *"Agea" – "Wisdom," "Lore" *"Av" – "From" *"Baune" – "Mighty" *"Belle" – "Thunderous" *Bisnensel – "New Water Halls"Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots *"Boiche" – "Wood" *"Brelyeis" – "Beech trees" *"Emero" – ? *"Gandra" – "Welcoming" *"Garlas" – "Caverns" *"Goria" – "Obscure" *"Gravia" – "Ugly" *"Haelia" – "Terrible" *"Hectahame" – "Home of the Elves" Loading Screen – Hectahame Grotto *"Jorane" *"Karan" – "Armor" *"Latta" – "Light" *"Lattia" – "Shines" *"Magicka" – "Magic" *"Malatu" – "Truth" *"Mallari" – "Gold" *"Mathlemldi" – literal meaning: "From-home-driven" *"Molag" – "Fire"Fire's Grip (a note in ) *"Moriche" – "Dark" *"Ne" – "Ever" *"Nou" – "Our" *"Par" – "Fist," "Grip" *"Pellani" – "Outsiders" *"Relleis" – "Peace" *"Ry" – "As" *"Sa" – "So" *"Salache" – "High" *"Sancre" – "Golden"Remanada *"Sepredia" – "Gifts" *"Sou" – "Your" *"Suna" – "Bless" *"Sunna" – "Blessed" (Sunnabe = Blessed Be) *"Tor" – "Hill" *"Va" – "In," "In the" *"Vabria frenscha" – "Foaming Wave" *"Varlais" – "Stars" (Aldmeris: Varla = Star) *"Ye" – "And" Banthan Dialect of Ancient Redguard. (See "Old Redguard")Ghraewaj and the Harpies *"Riglametha" – "Grateful-offering" *"Ghraewaj" – "The Crows Who Were Punished" or "The Crows Who Punish" Daedric Has its own alphabet, but is written the same as Tamrielic. See Daedric Alphabet *"Kyn" – "Dremora Race"The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains (people) *"Kynaz" – "He of the Kyn" *"Kynmarcher" – Lieutenant/Minor Lord *"Markynaz" – Translates roughly as "Grand Duke" *"Markyn" – "Grand Council" (of other Markynaz) *"Valkynaz" – Translates roughly as "Prince"Varieties of Daedra Dragon Language Dunmeri At some point in the past, the Dunmer had a complete, separate language. *"Ald'ruhn" – "Old Home" *"Bal" – "Stone" *"B'vek" – An expression of shock or surprise''The Horror of Castle Xyr'' *"Card" – "undeparted kin-wardens""Hall of the Dead" dialogue topic in *"Cardruhn" – "Ancestral tomb" *"Corprus" – An incurable blight disease of the mind and flesh *"Felassani" – Pants from the Ordinator's liturgical vestment''A Guide to Liturgical Vestments'' *"Fetcher" – ThiefGeneric remark in *"Foyada" – "Fire-river" (in the 'Ancient Ashlander tongue)"foyada" dialogue topic in *"Gah" – "Great" (e.g. Gah-Julan) *"Hla" – "Little" *"Hortator" – A champion of the Great Houses who leads during times of crisis *"Khan" – Leader or councilor *"Kogo" – "Unbreakable" *"Kogoruhn" – "Unbreakable Home" *"Llananor" – A long shirt from the Ordinator's liturgical vestment *"Mabrigash" – Renegade wise-women and witch-warriors of the Ashlander tribes"mabrigash" dialogue topic in *"Mora" – "Forest" *"Muthsera" – Term of great respect''Deed to Indrele's House'' *"Mehra" – ?The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Stonefalls and Deshaan *"Nchow" – A vulgar interjection similar to "damn" The Four Suitors of Benitah *"Nerevarine" – the reincarnation of the Chimeri hero Indoril Nerevar *"N'wah" – A particularly harsh insult, meaning "foreigner" or "slave" depending on the context *"Ouada" – "River" *"Ruhn" – "Home" or "hearth-hall" *"Sera" – Greeting given to fellow Dunmeri.Generic Dunmer greeting in *"Serjo" – Honorary title, meaning "sir" or "Noble"Note to Salyn Sarethi *"Sotha" – ? *"S'wit" – Slack-wit *"T'lonya" – Birthing swaddle''Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal'' Dwemeris Dwemeris. *Bthar-zel – "Allied City"Katria's Journal *Nchardak – "City of a Hundred Towers"Dialogue with Neloth during "The Path of Knowledge" *Volen – "Hammer" *Volenfell – "City of the Hammer"Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell *Volendrung – "Hammer of Might" *Vvardenfell – "City of the Strong Shield"Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind For a list of books written in Dwemeris, see Dwemeris. Ehlnofex Ancient language. Now extinct. *"Ae" – "Is" (Probably also encountered in elvish languages); Prefix establishing as true *"Aedra" – "Ancestors"Aedra and Daedra *"Beratu" – "Half"The Bretons: Mongrels of Paragons? ("Bretons" is derived from this) *"Dae" – "Is not"; Negative prefix *"Daedra" – "Not our ancestors" *"Nirn" means the "Gray Maybe."The Monomyth (Sometimes translated as "Arena")Cosmology (Unconfirmed that it was this language) Falmer The Falmer Language can be determined thanks to etchings in Calcelmo's Tower, and Gallus's Encoded Journal Giantish – Established as a language in Goblin A language according to the lorebook Sacred Rites of the Stonechewers. *"Muulk" – Used to chastise Durzogs or children. *"Mluku" – Goblin word for fecal matter. Impish Established as a language in . Kothri Roll me down down down to the river that welcomes me Ge-rulla seb-seb-seb ytri topali ke wel'kyn-ge I am a Welcome Stone Ge una Wel'kyn Bal Just ask anyone of age, little girl, for they remember me Yn set ghyn aka, ky'naless, synd laru'me ge I am a Welcome Stone Ge yni Wel'kyn Bal Wash me up up up and see! A familiar face! Too long gone! K'yness-ge bes bes bes ad'soon! Ha'phyn fex! Ald'ald-het! I am Orlyan, the Long Gone Stone Ge yni Orlyan, the Ald-Het Bal The Around-Us will be happy to see me again! Aurbex lemha je-je ad'soon al-ge! But it might go, "Wait, you looked different before!" Hyn detta set, "Ka, g'e lr'khn nymbo!" I am a Verily Stone! Ge yni V'arla Bal! But it might go, "Wait, you looked different before!" Hyn detta set, "Ka, g'e lr’khn nymbo!" I am a Verily Stone! Ge yni V'arla Bal! The Water-getting Girl and the Inverse Tiger *"Ald-Het" – "Long Gone" *"Ald'Ald-het" – "Too long gone" *"Bal" – "Stone" (Also in Aldmeris) *"Detta" – "Might" *"Ge" – "Me," "I" *"G'e" – "You" *"Hyn" – "But" *"Ka" – "Wait" *"Set" – "Go" *"Una" – "Am A" (Sometimes "Yni") *"V'arla" – "Verily" *"Wel'kyn" – "Welcome" *Yni – "Am A" (Sometimes "Una") Jel Jel, the languages of the Argonians, is described as "the closest speech to thought," a way of conversing communally with the Hist. Unlike many Tamrielic languages, Jel is not derived from Ehlnofex but comes from the ancient and sentient trees, the Hist. The language is sometimes erroneously referred to as Saxhleel''The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 1, which is the Argonian name for themselves. *"Ajum" – A traditional woven tray *"Al-Phid" – "Brightest star in the city"Crafting Motif 9: Argonian Style'' *"Beeko" – "Friend"The Sharper Tongue: A Jel Primer *"Bok" – "Bowl" *"Daril" – example "Daril Drinker" – ? *"Deelith" – "Teacher" *"Gee-Rusleel" – "Miredancer"Tribes of Murkmire: Miredancers *"Greel" – "Enemy" *"Haj" – "Hidden" *"Hej xajhuthi kroni" – "Vaporous, dangerous crones" ("Beware of witchlights")Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh *"hejsetha thtithik" – "Vaporous, floating egg-hatcher" (Wispmother) *"hejsetha thtitleel" – "Vaporous, floating sphere" (or Wisp) *"Hist-Deek" – "Hist-Sepling" *"Hist-Dooka" – "Mature Hist" *"Hist-Tsoko" – "Elder Hist" *"Jekos" - Meaning unknown. Used by Zahra in . *"ka" – "Apprentice" *"Kaal" – "War Captain" *"kaj-jeke thota" – "Ample-stinging insect" (or "Giant Wasp") *"Kaoc" – Form of expression of surprise or alarm. *"kajthux" – "Ample Serpent" *"Kota-Vimleel" – "Black-Tongues"Tribes of Murkmire: Black-Tongues *"Krona" – "Big, colossal" *"Luheeez" – "wing folding"A Culinary Adventure, Volume 2 *"Lukiul" – "Assimilated" *"Nagahssee" – "Snake roll," a culinary dish''A Culinary Adventure, Volume 3'' *"Naheesh" – "Tribal elder" *"Nalpa" – "Bad" *"Norg" – "Forbidden" *"Nushmeeko" – "Lizard" *"Ojel" – "Outsider"/Literal Translation: "Not of Argonian Tongue" or "Non-Speaker of Jel" *"Rajpu" – ?From Wrothgar to Lilmoth: A Smith's Tale, Vol 3 *"Reel-Ka" – "Warrior" *"Rormasu" – Argonian word for Crocodile (literal: "big mouth reptile that breathes above water") *"Saxhleel" – Argonians' name for themselves''Tribes of Murkmire: Ghost People'' *"Shaja-nushmeeko" – "Semi-Humanoid Lizard" *"Sisei" – "Sprout" The Seasons of Argonia *"Ssaa" – ? (used by Xijai-Teel) *"Teeba-Hatsei" – "Hip and Tail Ball" *"Teeba" – "ball"Teeba-Hatsei *"Theilul" – Hurry? (uncertain on meaning) *"Thtithil" – "Egg" *"Thtithil-Gah" – "Egg-Basket" *"Tsona" – "Swim" *"Tsonashap" – "Swimming Frog" *"Tum-Taleel" – "Root-House People"Tribes of Murkmire: Root-House People *"Uxith" – "nest" *"Vakka" – "Sun" *"Vastei" – "Change" *"Veeskheel-Tzel" – "Ghost People"Tribes of Murmire: Ghost People *"Wamasu" – Jel name of a reptilian creature found in Black Marsh *"Wasseek-haleel" – "Bright-Throats"Tribes of Murkmire: Bright-Throats *"Waxhuthi" – curse word - Dialogue with Sharp-Eye *"Xal" – "Sacred" *"Xeech" – "Nut, Seed" *"Xeech'kis" – "Seed Dolls" *"Xul" – "Death" *"Xulomaht" – "The Deceased" *"Xuth" – exclamation – multiple Argonian characters Nedic *"Sprig" – Nedic term for "fresh green twig or offshoot"Field Guide to Spriggans *"Tosh" – "dragon," sometimes "tiger" or "time" depending on the word's placementLoremaster's Archive: Rituals of the Divines Nordic "Merethic" – literally meaning "Era of the Elves" Old Bretic Old Redguard "Yokudan"/Old Yokudan *"Abah" – "filthy" or "unclean"Loremaster's Archive: Messages from Hew's Bane 2 *"Ajcea" – a spiral down''The Alik'r(Mentions Ajcea)The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims'' *"Anka-Ra" – Former warrior? Old warrior?Elenaire's Journal *"Ansei" – "Sword-Saints"Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes *"Anselim" – Equivalent of "bottoms-up" (maybe) **"Anselim" – may also mean "stop" or "cease"The Horse-Folk of Silverhoof *"Ansu" – ? *"Atomos" – "The Uncuttable" *"Ayh-al-Fifrah at-Hamisam" – "be at peace"?Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood *"Greklith" – ?Testimony of Arthago, Prince of Sentinel *"Hel Shira" – Blade Noble? *"Hira-Dirg" – ? *"Kotu" – Purifying? (Frandar Hunding) "weapon" / "edge" *"Mluo" – "cheese" *"Netu" – "Turn" *"Netu Hu" – "Turn Right" *"Netu anselim" – "Turn Back" *"No Shira" – "Noble person" *"Raga" – ? *"Ra Gada" – "Warrior Wave"Warlords of the Ra Gada *"Selim" – "Halt" *"Sen nung ni-Bateki tro ki-lodo" – ? *"Stros M'Kai" – "Sister of Thought"[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/redguard-forum-madness The Redguard Forum Madness] *"Shehai" – "Way of the spirit sword" *"Sura" – Cyrus *"Surahoon" – ? *"Tro zhang-ga let" – ? *"Tobr'a" – "Useless"Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell *"Tung den uta-no-mongo, Ansu-Gurleht" – ? *"Ugak-ta" – "I'm pretty mad" *"Yarbans" – A Redguard unit of measure (Frandar Hunding) *"Yokeda" – "Leader, Lord of war"? (See also: Banthan – a dialect of this language) Orcish Orcish is a language of the Orsimer peoples of Tamriel. Other examples exist of its separate language, such as Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book XII.Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book XII *No word exists in this language for "delicacy."Arms and Armor of the Orcish Champion: Gushagub Gro-Shugdurbam *"Vosh Rakh" – "Blade of Courage"Vosh Rakh Saxhleel (See "Jel") Ta'agra (Ta'agra)Ahzirr Traajijazeri *"Ahzirr Durrarriss" – "We Give Freely To The People" *"Ahzirr Trajijazeri" – "We justly take by force" (Zulana) Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting With Cyrus the Restless *"Do-sura" – The Captain *"Fusozay Var Dar" – "Kill Without Qualm" *"Fusozay Var Var" – "Enjoy Life" *"Krin" – Grin/smile *"Q'zi no vano thzina ualizz." – "There are no rules" *"Ri'sallidad" – "the dead" ("Martyrs") *"Sa-m'Athra" – Elder cat? Senche-Lion? *"Vaba Do'Shurh'do" – "It Is Good To Be Brave" *"Vaba Maaszi Lhajiito" – "It Is Necessary To Run Away" *"Ziss" – Phrase used by Khajiit. (Mazil-jo uses this) *"Renrijra Krin – "The Mercenary's Grin" *"gzalzi vaberzarita maaszi: – "Absurdity has become necessity. *"ja'Khajiit" - ? Kizmar, *"q'zi no vano thzina ualizz" – "When I contradict myself, I am telling the truth." *"thjizzrini" – "Foolish Concepts" (No word for "Rules") *"thogatt" – "charcoal warriors"Dialogue with Ja'Fazir *"vaba maaszi lhajiito, do-sura" – Unknown. *"Dro-m'Athra" – Everywhere? (possible)Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Elsweyr *"Je'm'ath" – "Moon Sugar" , part two chapter nine *"Lilmothiit" – "One who is from Lilmoth"Lady Clarisse Laurent Answers Your Questions *"Ja-Kha'jay" – "Lunar Lattice"Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy Honorific titles: *"-do" – for one who has earned distinction on the field of battle or in personal duels as a warrior, usually applied to males but occasionally to females. *"-dar" – a title earned by those who are both inquisitive and acquisitive, and 'nimble in fingers and wits', often applied to politicians in jest.(Example: Razum-dar) *"-jo" – an appellation for respected male physicians, scholars and mages, and at times used by those pretending to be knowledgeable or skilled. *"-la" – a title applied to maidens who are unmarried. *"-dra" – a title of respect awarded to a female for her wisdom and wit. *"-ko" – a title for respected female healers, mages and sometimes for educated ancestors.Khajiiti Honorifics *"-dro" – a title for male elders, patriarchs and grandfathers, and at times, slow walkers. *"-daro" – a female honorific for thieves or a skillful speaker. *"-ma" – an honorific for a young child of either gender. *"-ri" – a title reserved for leaders such as Kings, Speakers and Manes, sometimes may be used for male lovers. *"-ra" – a masculine honorific for a respected leader of soldiers, trade or governance. Tsaesci *"Syffim" – "Warrior"History of the Fighters Guild, 1st Ed References